A first wireless communication device may transmit data using an In-phase (I) signal and a Quadrature (Q) signal, which may have a phase-shift of 90 degrees relative to the I signal. The I and Q (I/Q) signals may be received by a second wireless communication device, and may have an I/Q mismatch. For example, an I/Q mismatch may occur when the gain of the I signal is different from the gain of the Q signal, or when the phase-shift between the I and the Q signals in not exactly 90 degrees. An I/Q mismatch, for example, may impair the ability of the second wireless communication device to correctly receive and process data carried by the I/Q signals, or may impair performance of the second communication device, e.g., in high Signal to Noise Ratio (SNR) communications.
Some wireless communication devices may partially mitigate problems related to I/Q mismatch by utilizing highly precise components having matching amplitude and phase characteristic. However, such highly precise components may be very expensive, and their utilization may still result in some I/Q mismatch errors.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.